White noise is created by a continuum of frequencies equally distributed over the whole hearing range. In healthcare applications, white noise is used to treat hyperacusis, an increased sensitivity to normal environmental sounds, or to camouflage the annoyance caused by tinnitus, a ringing in the ear occurring without any stimulus.
White noise is also used to mask background noises in the office, or to aid in sleep. For example, sound conditioners are known to camouflage undesirable noise in the environment by generating white noise privacy. These devices can be standalone units that sit on a night stand or the like for use by individuals at night to aid sleep. Sound conditioners can be used to promote healthier lifestyles by successfully improving sleep patterns and/or reducing sleep related problems such as insomnia and anxiety, which may result in increased energy and focus throughout the day.